


A good guy

by JustReadingMaybeWriting



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is sceptical, Blind Date, I'm probably forgetting tags, M/M, Short Chapters, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin is a sweetie who believes in love, Trust Issues, bad relationships, i should be studying, mentions of cheating, there is wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReadingMaybeWriting/pseuds/JustReadingMaybeWriting
Summary: Bilbo is done with dating and relationships after he keeps getting cheated on and lied to, but Ori and Dwalin convince him to go out on a blind date with Dwalin's cousin who just moved to the city.Ori and Dwalin tell him he's a great guy, but if he's such a great guy, why is he still single?(I really should be studying)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuniAsat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniAsat/gifts), [Harry1981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/gifts).



> I really should be studying, but I got sooooo bored with constantly working for school that I wrote this instead.  
> I saw a TikTok from this guy who acts what it is like to date a good guy and I really liked it and that is the inspiration to this tiny fanfic. I have no idea who the guy is, but if I see the TikTok again, I'll post it in the notes.
> 
> Enjoy this tiny chapter!  
> They're are five tiny chapters and I'll post one chapter every day.  
> I think that every chapter is under a 1000 words.
> 
> I just wanted to write a cute fanfic to thank JuniAsat and Harry1981 for all the support they have giving me with 'I'll never say 'I love you''. You guys really motivate me to keep writing, so thank you. Hope you enjoy this.

Another failed date.

This man had been the absolute cherry on the cake for Bilbo. First of all, the man had been forty-five minutes late, sat down as if he was carrying every burden of the world on his back and was so incredibly rude to the server. The man had almost made the poor girl cry just because he thought there was not enough wine in his glass.

If this had been young and inexperienced Bilbo, then he would have let it go and try to make the best of the evening. But Bilbo wasn’t inexperienced, he had date after date after date after date and relationship after relationship and so on… were his date/partner was rude or arrogant and young Bilbo would have accepted that. Professor Bilbo didn’t take that shit anymore. He had told the man to leave, they had a fight were Bilbo called him unnecessarily arrogant and rude. After his date eventually had left, Bilbo had apologized to the server and called his friends so he at least could enjoy a nice meal in an exclusive restaurant.

That was how Bilbo now had dinner with Ori and his boyfriend, Dwalin.

‘Honestly, Bilbo, where do you keep finding these men?’ Dwalin asked him. Dwalin was a nice guy, not his type, but a nice guy. He and Ori had been together for forever. They knew each other through Ori, who was Bilbo’s teaching assistant at the university. They became friends very fast and was now one of Bilbo’s closest friends.

‘I don’t know.’ Bilbo groaned. ‘I met this guy at a coffee shop and he actually was a gentleman there. We talked for a little bit before exchanging number.’

‘Maybe you move to quickly?’ Ori asked. His nose a little red from all the wine he had already drunk. But make no mistake, Ori may just be as small as Bilbo, he could out drink Dwalin with no problem and go to work the next day like he had drank water the entire evening.

‘Is this you trying to blame me for bad dates?’ Bilbo asked, taking a sip from his own wine.

‘Noooo, I’m just saying that maybe you shouldn’t go on a date so fast. Get to know the guy before you go on a date.’ Ori waved at the server for a new bottle of wine and drowned the last of his glass.

‘How can I get to know the know the guy if I don’t go on a date with him?’ Bilbo asked, looking at his friend knowing there would be no logical answer.

‘You know, Bilbo, there is still one thing you haven’t tried.’ Dwalin mumbled slowly. Ori immediately knew what Dwalin was talking about. Unfortunately, Bilbo also knew what Dwalin was going on about.

‘Oh Bilbo, you need to let us set you up on a blind date!’ Ori exclaimed happily. Dwalin and Ori had tried for years to set up Bilbo, but Bilbo had always refused. It would be weird if the date would go sour and they have mutual friends so they would be bound to meet again.

‘No.’

‘But Bilbo,’ Ori whined, he didn’t bother asking why. He knew why. ‘We have the most perfect guy for you. He’s Dwalin’s cousin, really handsome, really charming. He just moved here. Dwalin, tell Bilbo how perfect Thorin would be.’

‘Thorin really would be perfect for you.’ Dwalin admitted. ‘He’s a great guy with a solid job.’

‘Why did he move here?’ Bilbo asked, he was suspicious.

‘His sister lives here.’ Ori smiled. ‘She’s a single mom and busy with work. Thorin wants to help her and take care of the children.’

This was too good to be true.

‘He sounds like a dream.’ Bilbo muttered, looking at his glass.

Ori smiled.

Dwalin looked at Bilbo, just wanting his friend to be happy.

‘There must be something wrong with him.’ Bilbo told them, eyeing them just to make sure his friends wound’s hide anything. They would never lie to him, but this was about a family member. Maybe they were just using pretty words and cute actions as a way to sell him.

Dwalin and Ori looked at each other, before Dwalin took a deep breath.

‘Thorin is…’ Ori tried, but looked at Dwalin with a certain look on his face. Dwalin took over from his love.

‘He’s a good guy, but in relationship he is too good.’ Dwalin looked so sad. ‘In his job he’s the boss and can take on everything they throw at him, with his family and friends he’s one of the best people to have in your life. A good example is him moving his entire life so he can help his sister with his nephews. But he’s the black sheep of relationships.’

Bilbo gave Dwalin a look that meant he didn’t understand.

‘He believes in love, Bilbo,’ Ori explained. ‘He’s a real romantic and it makes him blind. He has been lured into relationships for his looks, his job, to make someone jealous or to piss someone off. He’s always being used, and he lets it happen because he hopes it is true love and he would do everything for love.’

Bilbo actually felt sad for the man he didn’t know, but he knew how it felt to be used. He had been cheated on, lied to, used as a pretty thing to sit at the table but not say a word. He had lost all hope in love.

What a pair they would make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> so here you have the second chapter.  
> I never had a lot op patience about things I'm excited about, so I'll probably post the third chapter later today. I'll do it if I remember it :p
> 
> So enjoy and let me know what you think of it :)
> 
> Also: this story is not beta-read, so all mistakes are mine (I forgot to mention it in the first chapter)

Bilbo didn’t understand why he was doing this. Why he had agreed to do this.

Dwalin and Ori had really sold Thorin to him, he just hoped they hadn’t oversold him.

A blind date with a guy he barely knew anything about except for his name, that he has a sister with two children, and he had a good job.

He still might be a serial killer.

Bilbo arrived at the restaurant. He had walked there, wanting to enjoy the cold weather and the last rays on golden sunlight. And he also didn’t like driving. He had a license, he just wasn’t that great at driving…

The restaurant had been Thorin’s pick, but it also was one of Bilbo’ favorite. He knew the chef, Bombur. They met when Bombur was looking for a writer to help him write cookbook. Bilbo’s mother had been a famous chef before marrying her husband and having Bilbo. Bombur liked the thought of someone helping him who could write and have a background in cooking. Bilbo was by no means a chef, but he could cook. His mother thought his very well.

Ori’s brother, Nori, also worked there. So, if the date went badly, Bilbo could call in Nori’s help and get out of there.

‘Bilbo!’ Nori exclaimed when he saw Bilbo enter the restaurant and immediately went in for a hug. After meeting Ori, Bilbo had been invited to join them for the winter holidays. They celebrated those holidays ever since. They were family.

‘What are you doing here? I didn’t see your name on the reservations.’

‘Ori and Dwalin talked me into a blind date.’ Bilbo admitted as he took of his coat and scarf.

Nori’s face lit up as he took Bilbo’s stuff.

‘You know him?’

Nori nodded. Why didn’t this not surprise Bilbo.

‘Thorin is a dork.’ Nori smiled. At least Bilbo could count on Nori’s absurdly honest opinion. ‘He’s a hopeless romantic, but at least he’s a good guy.’ And Nori was also the third person to tell him that Thorin is a good guy.

Nori led Bilbo to his table, only to find out that his date was already there and by the fucking gods, how handsome could one man be?

Thorin stood up from his seat. He was wearing a dark blue three-piece suit with golden buttons. He had long, black hair wit a few streaks of grey, in a nice bun in the nape of his neck. The beard, the broad shoulders, the piercing blue eyes.

No way in HELL that this man could possibly be single by his own choice!

‘Thorin, this is Bilbo Baggins.’ Nori introduced Bilbo. ‘Bilbo, this is Thorin Durin. I’m going to bring you a bottle of whine to start with and the menus.’

‘Please, sit.’ Was the first thing Thorin said to him.

Oh, that voice!

‘I really hope Dwalin and Ori didn’t oversell me.’ Thorin smiled. ‘I really don’t like to disappoint people.’

Bilbo smiled. ‘They barely told me anything about you. There is not enough alcohol in the world to get Ori drunk enough to tell me anything about you and Dwalin is at least smart enough to just not say anything.’

Nori brought them a nice bottle of red wine and the menus, gave them both a smile an left. Bilbo could have sworn that he saw Nori wink at him.

‘Gin and tonic.’ Thorin said.

‘Sorry?’

‘If you give Dwalin gin and tonic, he will tell you everything. It’s like a truth serum for him. That’s how I got him to tell Ori he liked him.’

‘I always wondered how a man made of stone would get a sweetheart like Ori.’

‘Oh, you must know Dwalin long enough by now to know that he is actually a teddy bear when it comes to his loved ones.’

Bilbo smiled lovingly. ‘Yeah, I know.’

Nori appeared back at their table. ‘So, Bombur won’t cook anything from the menu for you two. He wants to cook for you himself and serve you items of the new menu he’s working on. He likes to know if you’re up for this.’

This instantly felt like a test for Bilbo. Thorin would either decide for the both of them without a doubt or he would refuse the new menu and order food from the menu for the both of them. Either way, Bilbo would have no say in what he would eat tonight, despite it all being delicious.

‘What do you say, Bilbo?’ Thorin asked him, confusing Bilbo. ‘Want to try something unknown?’ there was no direction in his voice, nothing that could show that Thorin was testing him.

_Oh god, Bilbo, stop doubting everything,_ Bilbo thought to himself.

‘Let’s try something new.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> new chapter! (I also think this is the longest chapter of this tiny story)
> 
> Let me know what you guys thinks of it. I loved reading your comments on the the previous chapters :)
> 
> Not beta-read, all mistakes are mine

**Chapter 3**

The date went… absolutely wonderful. Thorin was such a gentleman and the food was to die for.

Bombur really outdid himself.

Thorin really did move to the city to help his sister with his nephews, Fili and Kili, since their father died in a car accident a few months ago. Bilbo really felt for them.

After a while of talking, Thorin asked Bilbo what he did for a living.

‘I am… a professor at the university.’ Bilbo answered hesitant, this would be a turnoff for most dates. Being a professor wasn’t really that exiting. Bilbo loved it, but it was a pretty normal job.

‘And what do you teach?’

‘I teach…’ Bilbo was still a bit hesitant. ‘English literature.’

Thorin looked at him in surprise. ‘No.’

‘What?’ Bilbo was confused. ‘Yes.’

‘No.’

‘Yes!’

‘You get to read books and talk about them for a living?’ Thorin asked, looking at Bilbo as if he had just grown another head.

‘Yes…’

This was is.

This would be the end of a really nice date in a really nice restaurant with a really nice man.

Bilbo couldn’t lie and admit to himself that he was a bit disappointed. He didn’t want to let Ori and Dwalin down.

‘That’s marvelous! That’s the best job you could ever have.’

How many times could Thorin surprise Bilbo in one date?

‘Most of my dates think it’s boring.’

‘Reading?’

Bilbo nodded, taking a sip of his wine.

‘Reading is hot.’ Thorin states confidently. He had this wonderful twinkle in his eyes when he said it.

Bilbo laughs. ‘You think reading is hot?’

‘Without a doubt it is one of the sexiest things a person could ever do.’ Thorin says dead serious but cracks a small smile. ‘But I do wonder about something.’

Bilbo was already smiling, wondering where this was heading to. ‘What do you wonder about?’

‘Well… does reading for a living never ruins reading just for your own amusement? I always worry about prostitutes not being able to enjoy sex when they retire.’

‘Oh, that’s what you always worry about?’ Bilbo laughed, asking it playfully. ‘Retired prostitutes not being able to enjoy sex?’ He was really enjoying this date with Thorin. He was a handsome man, but he also seemed to be sweet and charming. Thorin had this smile, it made Bilbo completely melt on the inside.

Thorin had this really nice twinkle in his eyes when he laughed. ‘I don’t always worry about it.’

‘Okay, what do you do for a living?’ Bilbo asked.

Thorin looked at his glass of wine. ‘I have my own company.’

‘A company that does what?’

‘Publishing.’

‘Oh, so you get to read all day?’ Bilbo teased. ‘I heard a rumor that reading is the new sexy.’

Thorin barked out a laugh, finding it extremely funny that Bilbo had used his own word against him.

‘If only it was true that I get to read all day.’ Thorin answered. ‘I love reading and somehow I thought that having my own company would allow me to do that, but I can’t remember actually reading something that wasn’t written for people below the age of five.’

He reads for his nephews.

With THAT voice.

Bilbo would pay the man to read to him.

‘At first, the company was so small that I was able to help and read the manuscripts, but when we kept growing. I had to shift my priorities so we could actually publish.’

‘Published anything I would know?’

‘I don’t know. We publish the books other company’s see as a too big of a risk to publish themselves.’

‘That’s noble.’

Thorin smiled charmingly. ‘It was mostly with selfish reasons. When I graduated, I started working at an agency and I read so many manuscripts that had so much promise but weren’t accepted for various reasons. I didn’t find it acceptable, because I wanted to have those books in my home. Hardcase, paperback, audiobook… any other way than a bundled manuscript with notes from a 21-year-old. So, I started my own company and the first thing I did was bother every agency for their rejected manuscripts. I don’t even know how I got through the first year. All I did was read.’

Bilbo wanted to say something, feeling incredibly attracted to this big and bulky man, but their names were being called loudly. Bombur happily walked to their table. It was only now that Bilbo noticed that the restaurant was as good as empty.

It had been a full house at the start of the date.

What time was it?

‘Bilbo! Thorin! I’m so happy to see you two!’

Both of them got up from their table to greet Bombur. Bilbo got a hug, Thorin a happy handshake.

‘I hope you enjoyed the food?’ Bombur asked. He was a big and round man with a full red beard. ‘I still have dessert!’

‘The food was unbelievable, Bombur.’ Thorin assured him. ‘I truly am curious for the rest of the new menu.’

‘It will be more of an exclusive menu for friends and family that I will cook myself. My wife wants me to be home more often.’ Bombur told them. ‘I have all the trust of the world in my sous-chef to take over when I’m not here.’

‘That’s really nice to hear, Bombur.’ Bilbo said. ‘I know Martha will be happy to have you home more with the little ones.’

‘We will also have more time for the new cookbook!’

‘New cookbook?’ Thorin asked curiously.

‘Oh, yes!’ Bombur looked so happy and pleased and proud, but he didn’t see Bilbo blush and look away. He had tried to stay away from that topic, because of what Ori and Dwalin had told him.

‘Bilbo helped me write my first cookbook and currently we are working on the second. Bilbo is an excellent writer! Oh, the dessert!’ Bombur hurried away and the two men took their seats again.

‘You didn’t tell me you’re also a writer.’ Thorin said softly, filling Bilbo’s glass with the last of the red wine. ‘Bilbo Baggins.’ Thorin said his name as if he was drinking a fine wine, tasting it with his tongue. ‘I also think I would recognize your name as a writer.’

‘You won’t,’ Bilbo eventually told him after drowning his glass. ‘I use an alias.’

Thorin must have felt the awkward tension Bilbo had around his writing.

‘Is this subject uncomfortable for you?’ he asked.

‘My last two partners didn’t even want to know what I was writing,’ Bilbo confessed. ‘Apparently it wasn’t boring enough that I’m a professor in English literature, reading books and grading papers. I had to be even more boring and write my own books.’

The look Thorin gave him was own of worry and apologetic.

‘I’m sorry, Bilbo.’ His voice was soft and warm and sincere. ‘I have to admit, Dwalin told me a bit about your past relationships.’ Bilbo felt his cheeks get red. His relationships weren’t something he was ashamed of, he just didn’t like being reminded of them.

‘I suspect they also told you about my past relationships.’

Bilbo nodded. ‘It surprised me, that after everything that happened to you, you still believe in love.’

‘And you don’t? You’re here, after all.’

‘Honestly, I agreed to this date to please Ori and Dwalin. My faith on dating and love is on its lowest it has ever been.’

Bilbo couldn’t handle the sadness in Thorin’s eyes. The twinkle that he liked so much was now looking like a candle burning it last second.

‘I do have to admit that I actually really am enjoying this date.’

He didn’t say it because he felt like he had to, he wanted to say it, he wanted Thorin to feel happy and see that twinkle again. The second Thorin had heard him say those words he got a charming smile and the cute twinkle was back.

‘I’m glad to hear that.’

‘I’m sorry if I’m being too honest.’

‘No, at least your honest and I appreciate that more than anything on a first date.’ Thorin smiled. ‘You didn’t tell me you’re a writer because you don’t want me to think you want to take advantage of me.’

‘I also am very happy at the agency I’m currently at.’ Bilbo defended himself nicely. ‘So, can I be blunt enough to ask which writer took advantage of you?’

‘You could hardly call it ‘taking advantage’.’ Thorin laughed. ‘It was just plain awkward! Smaug brought a copy of his manuscript and hid it between the menu.’

‘Benedict Smaug?’ Bilbo asked.

Thorin nodded.

‘He’s a shit writer. Even a shittier person.’

‘The date didn’t last longer than thirty minutes before I faked an emergency call and left. It was so embarrassing. I didn’t go on a date for four months after that happened. I just replayed the entire date in my head every time I tried going on a date.’

‘And you still believe in love.’ Bilbo stated.

‘I believe love is something worth all the disaster dates in the world. Because, eventually, you’ll have a good date that will lead to something pretty good.’

The way Thorin looked at Bilbo, it made him blush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> New day, new chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments, hope you enjoy this chapter ::)
> 
> Chapter isn't beta-read

**Chapter 4**

Thorin had been a real gentleman on their first date. He walked Bilbo back to his house, despite his car being parked right in front of the restaurant. He claimed, that if Bilbo would refuse a ride home, he would walk him to his door. Saying that he liked a good walk since he sits behind a desk most of his days.

‘Can I ask if there is a reason why you don’t like cars?’ Thorin had asked at the door.

‘My parents died in a car crash when I was seventeen. The woman that hid them had fallen asleep behind the wheel.’ Bilbo told Thorin. It was something that still made him sad, but he knew that his mother would haunt him if he lived a life filled with sadness because they weren’t there. So Bilbo had taken his peace with it, after a very difficult year, and always tried to remember the good memories.

Thorin and Bilbo both didn’t really know how to say goodbye to each other. Bilbo found it incredibly awkward, he found Thorin very attractive, but he didn’t want to kiss him goodbye. Well, he did want to kiss him, but it was their first date. So he shouldn't. 

‘I never know how to say goodbye.’ Thorin broke the silence. ‘So I’m just going to go say ‘It was really nice to meet you, Bilbo Baggins. I really enjoyed this date and I was wondering if I could take you out for a second date sometime soon?’

Bilbo smiled, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in his tummy. ‘I would like that.’

Oh, fuck, the smile Thorin gave him was just enough to almost make Bilbo feel dizzy. Thorin gave him a card with his name and number on it. It also had the logo of his company.

‘Text me when you want to.’ And Thorin left.

At first Bilbo suspected it might all be an act to get into his pants, but Thorin had been just like that again during their second date and their third and fourth and well… after a while Bilbo really had to believe Thorin as just like that. He always made sure that Bilbo got home safe, he never pushed Bilbo for a kiss or more. He gave Bilbo the time to take that step.

And by the gods, it was the best step Bilbo had ever taken.

‘So, what are you doing tonight?’ Ori asked casually during lunch.

‘Thorin is coming over.’ Bilbo told him very pleased. ‘I’m making him chicken with roasted potatoes and veggies. He wants to watch a movie afterwards.’

‘Oooh, sounds like a really sexy meal and a very nice moment to kiss and play.’ Ori teased his friend. Bilbo laughed.

‘We’re not there yet.’

‘It been two months since you met the guy.’ Ori laughed. ‘Don’t you want anything more to happen?’

‘I remember you telling me that I move too fast, so I’m taking it slower.’ Bilbo defended himself.

‘Pff, in my defense I had a lot of wine when I said that.’ Ori grinned, clearly unimpressed by Bilbo’s statement.

But Bilbo actually enjoyed taking it slower and truly getting to know Thorin. It hadn’t been easy to not crawl into bed with Thorin. He was incredibly sweet and intelligent, but was also an incredibly handsome man with a body that would make a lot of people jealous. Thorin wasn’t vain, but he always made sure his beard was well kept and his long hair was in a nice bun. It wouldn’t have been the first time for Bilbo to fantasize about those strong arms holding him.

‘Okay, I did say it, but just don’t overdo it.’ Ori reassured Bilbo lovingly. ‘I still want you to enjoy your time with him and you know him well enough by now.’

It spooked in his head all day what Ori had said. It distracted him from his chicken and he almost fucked up. He saved the chicken from burning and it still looked really good.

Thorin had been ten minutes early, with a nice bottle of wine. He offered to help, but Bilbo gave him a corkscrew and told him he could help by pouring them both a glass.

‘So, are you ever going to tell me your writers name?’ Thorin asked Bilbo while inspecting the many books that filled Bilbo’s bookcases. Bilbo had them custom made so they covered every inch of the walls from ground to ceiling. It was quite impressive.

‘No.’

‘Why not?’ Thorin asked curiously as he walked back to the kitchen. Leaning on the kitchen island.

‘Because you are in publishing and I’m not sure what you will think of my work.’

‘You’re afraid I’ll criticize your work?’

‘I’m afraid you’ll go into publisher mode, so call it the curse of your profession.’

For a moment, with the way Thorin was observing him, Bilbo thought that this would be a conversation that would lead to a fight. His exes would have fought teeth and nail to make sure Bilbo wasn’t hiding anything from him. The idea that they couldn’t know Bilbo’s writer’s name had been a frequent reason for fights. Luckily, never physical, but mentally was just as bad. How they had always succeeded in manipulation him.

‘I can accept that reason.’ Thorin winked at Bilbo as he helped with putting the food on the table.

It still amazed Bilbo with how sweet and simple things with Thorin could be.

Dinner had been lovely and Thorin let Bilbo choose a film on Netflix.

They didn’t even make it through the first twenty minutes of the film before Bilbo ended up on Thorin’s lap, having a very hot make-out session as if they were two teenagers.

Things were getting very steamy. Bilbo could still hear Ori’s words and decided to test the waters. Just dip his toes in the water.

But, Thorin stopped him before he could actually do anything.

‘Is everything okay?’ Bilbo asked, slightly in panic. ‘Did I do something wrong?’

‘No, no, no.’ Thorin immediately assured him. His hands still resting on Bilbo’s hips. The weight and the warmth giving of a comforting feeling. ‘You did absolutely nothing wrong. Everything you’ve done tonight had been perfect.’

‘Then… what’s the matter? Bilbo wanted to get of Thorin’s lap. This felt too serious, to have this conversation sitting on someone’s lap. But Thorin held Bilbo where he was.

‘Don’t pull away, please. I like having you where you are. Are you uncomfortable sitting like this?’

Bilbo shook his head.

‘Then, please, stay… if you want to.’ Thorin’s voice was so gentle. And deep down, Bilbo knew Thorin wouldn’t force him to do something he didn’t want to do.

‘Are you not attracted to me?’

‘Oh gods, Bilbo, please don’t put that thought in your head. If only you knew how much I think about you, what I want to do with you, how badly I want you in my arms at night. Don’t ever doubt about that!’

‘What is it then?’

‘I don’t want us to move to fast. I care so much about you.’ Thorin confessed. Bilbo noticed the soft blush on his cheeks as he spoke. It looked so cute. ‘Considering both of our histories with relationships, I think it would be best if we focus on the emotional side instead of the sexual part. I want us to focus on just us for a little while longer. I understand if you don’t feel that way, but I didn’t want to hide something like that from you.’

Bilbo didn’t say anything.

This has never happened before.

Thorin gave Bilbo time to process this. Slowly running his hands up and down Bilbo’s sides as a means of comfort.

‘I… don’t know what to say.’ He eventually muttered. Moving a lock of hair behind Thorin’s ear.

‘That’s okay.’ Thorin whispered.

Bilbo could feel his heart swell. He knew that feeling, but he had never felt it so strongly about anybody. Thorin had just told him he cared for him and that sex was not the part he wanted to focus on. Bilbo felt like he could truly fall for this man, maybe he already was.

‘William Underhill.’

‘What?’ Thorin looked confused. ‘The writer?’

Bilbo nodded. ‘That’s my writers name.’

Thorin gave Bilbo the most breathtaking and loving smile he had to offer. ‘I happen to like that writer’s works very much.’

‘Really?’

Thorin nodded. ‘I have every single book he wrote in my bookcases at home.’

‘No?’

‘Yes. I would never lie about something as serious as books.’

Bilbo laughed happily. ‘Can I kiss you?’

Thorin smiled his charming smile. ‘I would like that very much.’

They eventually fell asleep together on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys,
> 
> the last chapter.  
> I'm kinda nervous xp
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing it.
> 
> This chapter isn't beta-read

**Chapter 5**

They had been dating for almost six months when Bilbo’s plumbing in the kitchen decided to just… give up and flood his kitchen. He had called the plumbing company in panic, afraid that the water would eventually flow to the other rooms and possibly damage his bookcases and maybe the books that were on the lowest level.

The plumber had been extremely rude to Bilbo when he started to lecture Bilbo on how to take care of the plumbing. He had been so rude Bilbo send him away, despite the fact that the plumbing was still leaking.

In full panic, Bilbo called Thorin and explained everything that just happened. Before Bilbo could say anything else, Thorin was on his way with a toolbox.

Currently, Thorin was laying on his back with his head in the cabinet beneath the sink fixing the leak. Bilbo had managed to clean up most of the water, but right now all he could do was watch Thorin laying on his kitchen floor dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that might as well have been painted on his body. He had his hair in a messy, high bun.

Bilbo felt like a teenager, instead of successful thirty-four-year-old adult.

He was sitting at the kitchen island when he saw Thorin’s phone light up and buzzing. Bilbo immediately looked away. Phones had always been a very sore thing in his past relationships. His exes would yell at him for even just thinking they saw Bilbo glance at their phone. Bilbo just always told himself it was a privacy thing, but they were mostly just chatting and flirting and cheating with other men. Bilbo hated that so much cheating had happened just right under his nose.

‘Was that my phone?’ Thorin asked, pulling Bilbo from his thoughts.

‘Euh, yes. I think you got a text.’ Bilbo answered honestly. Thorin would never yell at him.

Right?

‘Oh, who’s texting me?’ Thorin asks, not even looking at Bilbo. He wouldn’t want to ruin the sink even more. He also didn’t want to tell Bilbo he actually had no idea what he was doing, but Bilbo had called him in such a panic. Thorin knew that a lot of books would be destroyed if the water reached the other rooms. But getting a plumber this last minute would be more of a pain in the ass than trying to fix it himself, so he rather took his changes and at least try.

With his sister’s toolbox that he had picked up on his way to Bilbo’s, because he actually didn’t own a toolbox himself. He probably should have just asked Dis to come fix the sink. She would do a much better job than him. She would probably have fixed it in the first five minutes.

Bilbo just looked at him. He didn’t understand what was happening. None of his ex-boyfriends had ever let him look at their phone’s.

‘Love?’ Thorin called. ‘Who texted me?’

‘Oh, euh…’ Bilbo looked at the screen. But he didn’t touch the phone, he let it lay flat on the table where it was. ‘It’s Dwalin.’

‘Oh, Dwalin!’ Thorin sounded happy. ‘Can you read to me what he wrote?’

‘What?’ Thorin must think he’s an idiot. Not reacting or asking ‘what?’ all the time.

‘Will you read the text to me? The code to my phone is 1528, the birthdays of Fili and Kili.’

‘…Okay…’

Bilbo lifted the phone into his hand and unlocked it, opening the texts.

‘Dwalin wants to know if you want to hang out this weekend with him and a few guys from the gym.’ This made Bilbo a little sad. It would be the first weekend he would be free from grading and reading papers and writing a bit for himself.

This was the first time he had seen Thorin in three weeks since the other man had also been very busy at his own job and with Dis getting the flu, he had taken care of his nephews for a week. Bilbo had hoped he and Thorin could spend some time together that weekend.

Thorin crawled from under the sink, whipping his hand on a dishtowel, looking pleased at his work.

‘Text him back that I’m hanging out with you.’ Thorin threw him one of his charming smiles as he grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and filled it with water after letting the water run for a moment.

‘We are?’ Bilbo asked, honestly, he was shocked. Would Thorin really rather spend time with him than go hang out with his friends?

‘Tell Dwalin we’re going apple picking.’

Bilbo might have gotten a stroke at that moment, because he must have heard that wrong. Thorin wanted to take him apple picking?

What was wrong with that man?

Bilbo stared at Thorin in disbelieve.

‘You… but… What?’

‘Yeah, tell him I’m taking you apple picking. I saw this add for this really nice cabin you can rent, and it’s located next to an apple orchard and they let you pick apples if you want.’

Thorin walked over to Bilbo and gave him a kiss on his forehead, something Thorin loved to do.

‘I thought maybe you would want to show me how to make that apple pie you are always bragging about.’ Thorin walked back to the sink to do a double check up.

He didn’t even take his phone back or text Dwalin back himself. He just stood there, looking at that damn sink.

‘I don’t… I don’t understand what’s happening.’ Bilbo muttered to himself.

Thorin turned to him. ‘Sorry, what did you say?’

Bilbo looked at the god of a man in front of him. Who was sweet and handy, who placed Bilbo before himself and treated him like a king. The man who always gave him the last of the bottle of wine, who made sure he got home save even if that meant he had to walk thirty minutes back and forth to his car. Who always was excited for his cooking or what he was reading or writing.

Without much thought, and the possible danger that he would later call himself an absolute idiot, he blurred out:

‘I love you.’

Thorin blinked a few times before he really understood what Bilbo had just said. Before softly smiling and walking over to Bilbo, who watched him nervously. He pulled the smaller man into a hug and kissed him.

‘I love you too.’

They stayed there for a minute. Bilbo melted away in those strong arms and had to admit, he really wanted to get used to that feeling. Maybe he could now. He trusted Thorin and really does love him.

Maybe Thorin was his light at the end of the dark tunnel he had been in for so long.

‘You really want to go apple picking?’ Bilbo muttered.

Thorin smiled. ‘I already booked the cabin.’

Bilbo laughed at Thorin’s confidence that he would have agreed to going there.

‘You just assumed I would go with you?’

‘I was hoping you would say ‘yes’, but if you had said ‘no’ I would have forced Dwalin and Ori to go instead.’

Bilbo loved imagining big and bulky Dwalin apple picking.

‘But… you still haven’t told me if you wanted to go with me.’ Thorin mumbled a bit. ‘So, do you want to stay in a nice cabin and go apple picking so you can bake your famous apple pie with me this weekend?’

Bilbo pulled back from the hug, just enough so he could look Thorin in those beautiful bleu eyes.

‘How could I ever refuse such a tempting offer?’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
